


Lions and Mummies and Ghosts Oh My!

by TwoGoldRings21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Jealousy, Pranks, Romance, Sexy, Spooky, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGoldRings21/pseuds/TwoGoldRings21
Summary: Canon characters and universe (with minor alterations).Halloween is upon us and the school is getting spooky. Josie is tired of Penelope's old antics, and decides to make her jealous with a little help from Hope.





	1. Sexiest Mummy Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Instagram account where I post new stories! @posieau4life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing for the party, Josie and Penelope encounter one of the many Halloween pranks the school has to offer.

Josie woke up with a start when she heard the ear splitting scream.

“Holy Satan, Lizzy! What is wrong with you?” She looked at the clock on her bedside table, “It’s 6:30 AM!”

Lizzy was standing in front of her closet looking like the world is coming to an end, “We are in, like, the biggest crisis EVER!” She said walking towards Josie’s bed, “Halloween is in three days and I still don’t have a costume so sexy that Raf will fall in love with me instantly”.

Josie groaned and sat up, knowing she won’t be able to return to her slumber, “Lizzy,” she said in a mocking tone, “you know that one slutty dress won’t make a guy suddenly fall in love with you.”

Lizzy rolled her eyes, “I beg to differ, everyone knows the way to guy’s heart is through sex, and I need to be a walking sex goddess.” 

If she was being honest, Josie was quite tired of the usual Halloween antics; girls barely covering up their bodies in an attempt to lure in horny men. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy Halloween. After all, sexy women is never a sight she will say not to, but it is the utter desperation for attention that discouraged her. 

Perhaps it was also fact that the last two Halloweens were spent as a sexy role playing game with She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, a game surely to be missed this year. Josie was sure Penelope was going to wear the sexiest costume yet in order to spite her and rile her up; it’s exactly the type of thing she would do.

“Okay, so I have narrowed it down to sexy police officer, sexy cat and sexy devil,” Lizzy said as she held the costumes up for Josie to see, “which one would you choose?”

Josie considered for a few second, “Definitely the devil, you look really good in red.”

As Lizzy drowned in thought over her costume choice, Josie took the opportunity to take a shower and begin to think about her own Halloween attire. She didn’t want to look slutty, but she couldn’t pass on the opportunity to look a bit extra. Josie decided she would probably wear an old Greek goddess costume she had. It used to be the right size a few years ago, so now it would probably the right amount of tight and short.

In addition to the big party on Thursday (which is the 31st this year), students usually show up partially costumed for classes during the week. Since yesterday she simply put on black cat ears, today she went for a tight blue t-shirt with the Superman logo and a red hoodie, putting in a little bit more effort than yesterday. 

The moment Josie went out the door to head for an early breakfast, she went into shock. 

“LIZZY!!!!! Come here, now!” The hallway was enchanted with Halloween decorations, and not just simple ones, but ghosts were flying around the ceilings, screams and creepy children laughing were heard every few seconds, huge spiders were crawling on the walls, the floor was full of mist and even the huge pumpkins were talking and trying to scare her.

 

Lizzy walked slowly towards the open door and looked outside, “Wow, someone went overboard with the decorations this year…”

Josie looked at her incredulously, “How the hell can you be so calm??”

“Well, Jo, this is obviously some bored student who wants to scare us with fake ghosts and I won’t give them the satisfaction. It’s not like these spiders can bite.” Lizzy replied calmly.

Well, if Lizzy managed to get over the spookiness, she must be able to as well, right?  
Josie started walking down the hall, her heart racing, expecting something to jump at her every single moment. She almost made it to breakfast when she turned at a corner and suddenly something crashed into her.

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Josie screamed and jumped backwards hitting whatever it was, when it suddenly grabbed her hands and held her in place.

“Wow Jojo, I knew you were kinky but I never knew you enjoy slapping so much. I would have taken advantage of it.”

Josie immediately gulped, opened her eyes and looked up. Just as she expected, she came face to face with Penelope Park’s signature smirk. She felt blush crawling to her cheeks.

“Jeez Penelope, will you stop lurking around so much?” Josie said, putting on an annoyed facade. 

Penelope took a step towards her, their faces becoming a little too close, “If I’m not wrong you were the one who bumped into me, and, if I had to guess,” she leaned to whisper in Josie’s ear, “it was probably on purpose”. And with that Penelope walked away, making sure to brush her arm against Josie, leaving her flustered.

Josie stood there for a few moments, getting over the weird interaction with her ex, and afterwards proceeded to get breakfast. 

—————————

 

Throughout the day, It was discovered the decorations were more lifelike than everyone originally thought; pranks were also hidden within the halls and classrooms, triggered by specific movements. Students often found themselves egged, charmed to have elephant trunks as noses, their shoes tied, and during lunch MG was even found hanged by his feet from the ceiling. The entire day everyone was walking on egg shells. Literally.

It was now time for Chemistry of Magic class and Josie was partnered with Hope, who was sitting with her legs on the table looking as bored as ever.

“So, Hope,” Josie started in a mocking tone, “now that Landon is here, am I to expect you guys to show up in matching costumes?” 

Hope turned in her seat and gave her a death stare, but not before putting a finger down her throat and making gag noises, “If I ever end up doing that, please put me in a mental institution, will ya?”

Josie chuckled at her friend and batted her eyelashes, “So am I losing my Halloween date to a human or are you still gonna be my escort?”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make Landon work for it,” Hope considered for a moment, “I guess you have a Halloween date.”

Josie smiled at Hope. Behind her she saw Penelope staring right at her, and as they locked eyes Penelope winked and turned back towards the teacher. Hope, seeing she lost Josie’s attention turned around to see what the fuss was about.

“Ahhh, the evil ex. Should I be jealous?” she smiled at Josie.

“Dear God no. I can’t stand her. She is everywhere I go. I just want to make her suffer like she torments me every day.” Josie replied, clearly annoyed at her ex’s antics.

“Is it really that bad?” Hope asked.

“Yes! She always there. Always throwing mean remarks, making sexual comments, trying to make me jealous. I just don’t understand it, she broke up with me, why is she continuing this?” Josie asked, putting her face in her hands.

Suddenly, an idea stuck Hope, “What if I told you I have a plan to make her suffer a little bit?” Josie looked up, intrigued, “It is obvious she wants your attention, she wants to be the center of your world, because she is still into you. So lets break her heart.”

“I’m listening…” Josie said.

“I will be your escort to the party, and we will make the bitch jealous.”

Josie looked at Hope’s evil smile and laughed, “You are a genius!”

“I know,” Hope replied, proud of her plan, “let’s meet up tomorrow and make sure your costume will catch her eye, if you know what I mean.” Hope winked and Josie blushed once again.

“We are on”.

 

—————————

As Josie left Chemistry class, she saw Penelope leaning against the wall outside of class, as if waiting for her. Josie rolled her eyes and walked towards her to see what she wanted.

“Hey Jojo, nice shirt,” Penelope said, letting her eyes roam over Josie’s chest. Josie closed her hoodie with an annoyed expression on her face.

“What do you want, Penelope?” She asked, and leaned on the wall next to Penelope.

“I saw you and Hope getting cozy in there, did you finally catch the tribrid?” Penelope asked in a playful tone, but Josie could sense a hint of jealousy in her voice and decided to use it to her advantage.

“Well, you wouldn’t believe the stamina wolves have in bed.”

Josie could see Penelope’s eyes fill with anger, especially due to her hate of the recent wolf who had his eyes on Josie: Rafael. 

“They will never touch you like I do, Jojo” Penelope leaned in closer and put a hand on Josie’s shoulder. Josie melted at the touch, hating herself for feeling so.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise of rocks breaking and a huge mummy casket flew from the wall they were leaning against, opening up and closing right on them. Everything went dark.

“What the fuck just happened??” she heard Penelope curse.

“Well why the hell should I know? It’s probably one of those stupid Halloween pranks.” Josie was starting to freak out because she couldn’t see anything, and they had no idea when and how the mummy casket would re-open.

After banging on the wall and yelling for help while getting no reply they stood in silence for a moment. Then it dawned on Josie: she was standing in a small dark place with her body completely attached to that of Penelope Park. She could feel all of her curves, and her breath on her cheek. 

She guessed that Penelope had just discovered this as well. “So Jojo, twice in one day ha? I’m beginning to think that you are the one arranging these little gatherings.” Josie could literally feel the smirk forming on Penelope’s face. She chose not to reply.

Suddenly she felt Penelope’s hands on her hips. “Penelope,” Josie warned.

“Yes dear?”

“What do you think you are doing?” Josie asked and removed Penelope’s hands.

“Oh me? I’m sorry, it’s just so crammed in here I had to place my hands somewhere.” And with that she replaced her hands on Josie’s lower back, bringing them closer. Josie’s breath hitched. The problem was that Penelope was right. They didn’t have a choice. She could feel the side of her face touching Penelope’s and her body was pulling her against her will towards the raven haired girl.

Penelope’s hands were slowly moving up and down her back, reaching up to the sides of her breasts and then falling down again.

“Penelope stop,” Josie called, her voice not as strong as she willed it to be, “I don’t want you.” With the last bit of will power she could muster, Josie managed to wiggle out from Penelope’s arms. Of course, the small space didn’t allow them to completely separate.

“Oh Jojo,” she heard Penelope whisper in her ear, “when will you learn you can’t resist me?” with that Josie suddenly felt Penelope lightly bite her earlobe. She couldn’t stop a tiny moan from escaping her mouth.

“Penelope…” Josie groaned, “don’t do this, I hate you.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Penelope replied, and placed her leg in between Josie’s, pressing lightly.

Josie’s head fell on Penelope’s shoulder and her body betrayed her, and let out a louder moan. But Penelope wasn’t done. As Josie’s neck was now exposed to her, she placed her lips on the side of her neck and gave her a kiss. One after another. Josie couldn’t move, and when Penelope’s tongue escaped her mouth and licked and sucked her pulse point, Josie was a goner.

She grabbed Penelope’s face in order to crash their lips together, but at the last second the casket opened, throwing them out to the hallway and covering them with dust.

A few people standing in the hall screamed from the two women flying out of the statue, but immediately went to help them and checked if they are okay.

As Josie got up from the floor rubbing her head from the fall, she saw Hope Mikaelson standing above her laughing her head off, offering her a hand.

“Shut up, Mikaelson”, Josie murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any remarks or suggestions please comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Soaking Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks are being taught in class, and yet again our favorite exes are caught in the crossfire.

Josie was taking a long cold shower due the layer of dirt which surrounded her body post mummy adventures, and perhaps she also needed to cool down from said escapades. She was thinking about what happened inside the casket, scolding herself for the way she let Penelope control her: how could she ever get over the girl if they continue these secret hallway make out sessions? Penelope hurt her so bad, and while her mind tries fleeing at every encounter with the HBIC, her body seems to gravitate towards her. 

Josie looked at her watch and realized she needs to get to class in 15 minutes and she was still in the shower. She quickly got out, put on a towel around her body and dried her hair. As she reached her room she was surprised to see Hope sitting on her bed, and Lizzy angrily folding her clothes on her side of the room.

As soon as Josie entered the room Lizzy turned towards her and exclaimed, “Thank God, will you please explain to me why a stray she-wolf has decided to grace us with her presence?” Lizzy was clearly annoyed.

Josie thought how to salvage the situation without angering her twin, “Well, ummm… Actually Hope and are going to the Halloween party together so…” She finally said, fidgeting with her fingers and looking at Hope for help.

But Hope had other ideas, attending to Lizzy’s feelings apparently weren’t some of her favorite pastimes, “Yeah, I just came to get a preview of our afterparty”, she winked, referring to Josie’s current state of undress.

Lizzy’s face turned red from anger and her hands balled up in fists, “First Satan, and now the girl who is literally ruining our life??” Lizzy was now marching towards Josie, who was currently in utter shock from Hope’s words, “I can’t believe this Josie, how could you do this to me?” Lizzy yelled while grabbing her book bag and disappeared to the hallway, slamming the door in the process.

Josie rubbed her forehead and looked at Hope, “You will be the death of me Mikaelson… Now turn around so I could get dressed.” Hope sighed and turned around on the bed.

“You know,” Hope started, “you shouldn’t listen to her. I just can’t understand how this girl manages to make everything in your life about herself. I especially don’t understand how you put up with it.”  
Josie didn’t really know how to reply. She understood Hope’s perspective, but still, Lizzy was her sister. “Lizzy needs me. Plus, are minds are connected. When Penelope broke my heart, Lizzy felt it too. She doesn’t want me to get hurt because it also physically hurts her.”

Hope groaned and banged her head on Josie’s pillow, “Can you even hear yourself? You get your heart smashed to a million pieces and yet you only care about how Lizzy might be able to feel a small amount of the enormous pain you are suffering.”

“I don’t know, Hope,” Josie said as she put on a pair slim high-waisted jeans and a tight low-cut long sleeved shirt, “I am tired of talking about this. It’s just the way it is.” And with that the topic was closed.

Hope turned around with a smirk on her face, “Anyways, I was wondering how you spent your time locked in a small space with your enemy dearest?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Josie immediately felt her cheeks redden up, which was a regular occurrence today, “Umm.. we.. ehh…” she was fumbling with the words, not knowing how to tell Hope that she almost had sex with her ex inside a mummy casket. “We may have… done stuff.”

“I knew it!” Hope stood up and pumped her fist in the air, “Just remember Jo, you have to leave some mystery for party night. You can’t let her have the cake before we dangle it in front of her.”

Josie sat down on her desk chair and groaned, face in her hands, “I know, I’m so ashamed of myself… I really didn’t want to but her lips were on my neck and her leg was between —“

Hope looked appalled and started waving her hands, “Woah girl! I don’t need to know the details,” then her face turned amused, “also, you know, it’s bit inappropriate to talk to your date about your sexcapades with the ex.”

Josie laughed, appreciating the attempt to amuse her, “I’m really thankful for you, Hope.”

Hope held her hand, “And I’m really glad for a good friend.” She smiled at Josie, “Now let’s get the fuck going because we have one minute to get to class on the other side of the building.”

Josie jumped up towards the door, “Oh fuck!”

———————

 

Charms class had started, and somehow the witch and tribrid had made it time, perhaps with a little thanks to magic.

After her breakup with Penelope, Josie discovered a real friend in Hope, and realized there was more to the lonely outsider that meets the eye. She cherished their friendship, although it did mean more trouble with Lizzy, who couldn’t have been less happy about the newfound friendship.

Josie and Hope immediately sat down together at the back table, as they weren’t really big fans of the teacher’s attention.

Mr.Williams finished taking attendance, “So class, as Halloween is rapidly approaching, I decided to give today a fun little twist,” murmurs started within the students, curious as to what it could be. Hope couldn’t be bothered, as a teacher’s idea of fun could mean a pop quiz. “Today, we will be learning some prank charms, as some of you have witnessed around the school building,” he gestured towards one girl, Lola, who now had beaver front teeth sticking out down to her chin. A few people laughed while Lola buried her face in her hands and groaned. 

Now, when discovered it was actually going to be a fun lesson, Mr.Williams had everyone’s attention. “To make it even more fun,” Mr.Williams continued, “we will demonstrate each prank in front of the class, while I would be the only person who knows the effect of the charm. Isn’t it fun?” half of the class was amused and half scared for their human-looking body parts. “Now,” he continued, “We need some volunteers”, Mr.Williams looked around the room, “Hope and Lizzy, you are up!”

Lizzy stood up immediately, “With all due respect Mr.Williams, I don’t think this is a good —“

“Come on up, no excuses”, Mr.Williams interrupted as Lizzy’s expression took an angry turn.

Josie leaned towards Hope as she got up, looking at her sister’s resentful look, “I don’t think this is going to end well…” 

Hope smiled mischievously, “I quite disagree.” And walked to center stage.

Mr.Williams clasped his hands, “Now, Hope, you will be the one casting the spell,” a few ‘ohhs’ were heard in the classroom, “And Lizzy, try to be chill.” Lizzy rolled her eyes, ready to get this over with. “Hope, the spell is ‘ignis onis’”, Mr.Williams told the tribrid.

As soon as Josie heard Hope chuckle she knew this was going to be horrible, and she is going to hear about it all night long. Mr.Williams continued, “But Hope remember not to put too much power into it because —“ 

But it was too late, Hope has already cast the spell, knowing fully well that she put in way too much energy. As soon as she flicked her hands in the air, small fire crackers began cracking all over Lizzy’s body. Lizzy started screaming and running around the classrooms while the fire crackers chased her and gave her small burn holes all over her clothes. 

The classroom erupted with laughter, and after a minute or two of Lizzy’s constant screaming the firecrackers burned up and left her with torn clothes and black marks all over her face. 

She walked towards Hope, “You are dead you stupid tribrid, I’m going to fucking kill you!” and with that she furiously walked out of the classroom. Mr.Williams didn’t do anything to stop her, as this was not far from his fault.

“Anyways…” he continued awkwardly, “Thank you, Hope, for your participation. Next volunteers,” he looked around again while Josie was attempting to hide in her hoodie,” Josie! Why don’t you come up and try not to follow your sister’s footsteps?” 

Josie got up slowly from her chair, and saw Penelope smirk at her from the other end of the classroom. Then, Penelope raised her hand and said, “Mr.Williams, can I volunteer?” while never breaking eye contact with Josie. 

“Sure,” Mr.Williams replied, “But I think I will allow Josie to avenge her twin, so you will have to suffer the next prank.”

Penelope’s look changed from mischievous to terrified in a split second. Hope laughed on her way back to her seat and whispered to Josie as they crossed paths “Go get her, tiger.”

Josie really hoped this spell is going embarrass Penelope and make her regret volunteering. Penelope and Josie stood in front of each other, waiting for the order to come. “Let’s see you try, Jojo” Penelope said, trying to mask her fear as to what will happen next.

“Ladies, our next spell is called ‘aqua uridine’. Go ahead, Josie”.

As soon as Mr.Williams finished the explanation Josie cast the spell, pulling energy from the wall next to her. As soon as spell was cast, in about 10 seconds, 50 small water balloons hit Penelope from every angle, completely soaking her in water. Everyone started laughing as Penelope’s screams were drowned by the water.

“Fuck!” she screamed, trying to shake the water and balloon shards from her body.  
Josie stood in front of her giggling at the sight, when she realized that perhaps Mr.Williams made a mistake giving the two girls this spell, as Penelope was wearing a white shirt. And a black lace bra. This was very bad. 

Something in Josie switched, since she suddenly did not want the entire classroom talking about how amazing her Penelope looks in a bra. Wait. Not her Penelope. A Penelope. That’s better.

She jumped in front of Penelope and pulled her to the door, conveniently placed at the front of the class. “Be right back Mr.Williams” she screamed above her shoulder and closed the door behind them.

“Umm..” Penelope stared at her, “Can you please explain to me why you dragged me out of the classroom? Because unless this is some type of booty call, I would actually like to learn pranks.” 

Josie didn’t respond, too distracted by the display of Penelope’s bra, the way the see-through shirt clung to her skin. Penelope noticed Josie wasn’t entirely in the conversation and looked at her own clothes, when it dawned on her. She started laughing, “Like what you see, baby?” she asked in a suggestive tone, “looking is free, but you will have to give me something to touch.” Penelope was smirking, strutting slowly towards Josie, who was still enchanted by the sight in front of her, biting her bottom lip.

When Penelope reached her, she grabbed Josie’s hand and placed it on her chest. Immediately Josie snapped out of her trance and withdraw her hand quickly, “Omg I can’t even, Penelope! We are in public, what are you thinking?”

Penelope rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, usually when someone stares so blatantly at my chest they are interested in touching it too.” Josie screamed in frustration at her own body, which was fighting to stay away from Penelope with every ounce of its being. As Josie was starting to let herself be pulled towards Penelope, who was still amused, the classroom door opened and Hope came out looking smug.

“Hey Penelope,” she looked at her chest, “nice rack, please keep it away from girlfriend,” then Hope proceeded to surprise them all and pecked Josie on the lips while pulling her back towards the classroom. Josie looked back at Penelope who had her jaw on the floor: dumbstruck. She quickly got a grip and whispered a tripping spell aimed at Hope, who blocked it without even turning around, “gotta do better than that Evil Queen”, Hope shot back.

This just frustrated the raven haired witch even more. “Fuck off, Mikaelson” she screamed and walked away towards her room, much like the blonde twin just a few minutes beforehand.

As Josie and Hope took a seat in the back of the classroom once again, Josie leaned it, “Didn’t know you had it in you, that was brilliant!” she exclaimed.

Hope smiled her signature ‘I’m better than everyone’ smile and replied, “Yet again, my genius proves itself. Did you see her face? She was going to try and murder me I swear.”

Josie laughed and suddenly thought, “Well, maybe now P and my twin will get along, now that they have a common enemy.”

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the party starts! I can't wait, can you?


	3. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!!! How will Penelope react to Josie and Hope? Read to find out...

It was late afternoon, and the Saltzman twins were preparing for one of the biggest events of the year: the annual Halloween party. Thankfully, this wasn’t an official school event, meaning it would simply be a boosted Old Mill party with the right amount of booze and weed. 

“Ok Josie, we need to choose lipsticks now!” Lizzy said, delighted, pointing to about 10 different lipsticks placed on her desk. Josie came closer and immediately picked up the dark red one.

“This is perfect, matches your soul.”

Lizzy rolled her eyes, “Shut up… But really, is it the best?”

“Lizzy, you will look super hot no matter which lipstick you wear.”

“You are so not helpful.” Lizzy grunted and proceeded to put on the dark red lipstick.

With Lizzy busy perfecting her lips, Josie finally had some time to try on her own outfit, the Greek Goddess dress. It was an off the shoulder, white, flow-y toga style dress, showing just the right amount of skin on her chest, and ended right above her knees. She put it on and smiled at herself in the mirror: yeah, this was definitely going to catch Penelope’s eyes. As a final touch, she put on a golden crown made of leaves she enchanted to look extra real, and wore brown greek leather sandals to match the outfit. 

“Josie!” Lizzy called her over, “it’s time to make my hair.” Luckily for Josie, she started getting ready way before time, knowing her sister would consume her time right before it’s time to go. She herself opted to wear her hair down in dark waves.

She did Lizzy’s hair and make up until around 9PM, when there was a knock on the door, immediately opening, not waiting for an answer.

“I’m here to pick up my lovely date,” Hope came barging in, looking around for Josie. “Damn girl, you look sexy as hell!” She exclaimed as she saw Josie’s attire. She herself was sporting a simple witches hat and generic trendy clothes.

“If it isn’t the Grinch of Halloween,” Lizzy threw an offhanded comment, “too good for a costume, Hope?”  
“Precisely, Lizzy! You always get me.”

“Josie please remove this leech from the room before she ruins my mood,” Lizzy pointed at Hope, obviously tired of her antics.

“Well Liz, we were just going to leave anyways. When is MG picking you up?” Josie asked, knowing MG was preparing way too much for this party in order to impress her twin.

“I don’t know, hopefully soon or I’ll get bored of him before the party even starts.”

“Damn, what a lucky guy!” Hope said, drowning in sarcasm.

Lizzy simply responded by turning Hope’s hat bright pink, with Hope quickly flicking her hand and returning it to its former state. “Nice try, Saltzman. Next try to actually use powers.” Hope responded with a mocking tone.

“Bye, Lizzy, see you at the party!” Josie said and quickly grabbed Hope by the arm, dragging her outside before this could have escalated further.

————————-

As they arrived at the Old Mill the party was already in full swing. Everyone were wearing endearing costumes, revealing a little too much. The wolves were already kegging, vampires flirting with witches in order to get a little bit of that delicious human blood, and Josie and spying around for that one person she can never manage to get out of her head. 

Hope went to the drinks table and got them each three shots to take the edge off.

As soon as she spotted Penelope, who was participating (or rather winning) in a beer-pong match, the raven haired witch seemed to sense her presence and immediately returned Josie’s stare, winking at Josie as she threw the winning shot. 

Penelope was set out to kill her. 

As if they secretly matched, Penelope was dressed as what could only be described as an incredibly, extraordinarily, extremely sexy gladiator. She was wearing a painfully tight and short golden dress that pushed out her breasts, with a brown satchel diagonally across her torso, which had a long (probably fake) sword hung upon it. Her arms were sporting brown leather bracelets fitting the outfit, and of course she was sporting a long red cape. Josie had to catch her breath after a few moments of blatantly staring. 

“Earth to Josie?” Hope snapped her fingers in front of Josie’s face, “stop staring, you can’t give her the attention she is seeking so badly.”

“Don’t worry, Hope,” said Josie, snapping out of her trance, “I am not into her, and I will not succumb to her silly games.”

“Ha! Only lies are coming out of your mouth, my Goddess.”

“Fuck you…”

“Ok, but maybe a drink first,” Hope smiled flirtatiously and winked at the blushing Josie.

“Jeez, Hope, I have enough of this from Penelope, I don’t need it from you too.”

“You know I’m only kidding, right? As much as I hate to admit it, my heart currently belongs to a certain curly and awkward human.” Hope said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. “Anyways,” she held out her hand to Josie, “may I have this dance?”

Josie gladly allowed Hope to pull her into the dancing area, and for a few minutes they simply enjoyed the music and the fun atmosphere of the party. 

“Look behind you,” Hope finally said in a more serious tone. Josie swiftly glanced backwards and saw Penelope staring at them, the cup in her hand being squished from anger. “Jo, this is our chance, just roll with me.”

And with that, Hope grabbed Josie’s face and pulled her into breathtaking kiss. Not a peck, a full blown out kiss. With tongue and everything. Josie was so shocked, but she couldn’t help but succumb to it, as Hope was actually a pretty great kisser.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” They suddenly heard a very specific voice yelling from behind them, and soon after Hope was blown backwards into the drinks table by some very practiced offensive magic. Both the twin and the tribrid were in complete shock. Everyone stood around them and whispered about what the hell was going on.

Just then, Penelope ran towards Josie, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the inside of the forest.

—————-

After a few minutes of Josie letting Penelope drag her around, probably due to her slow reflexes from the intake of alcohol, she stuck her feet in the ground and the pair came into a halt. 

“Penelope what the hell?! You can’t just drag people around and knock people off their feet because you feel like it!!”

But Penelope was just as angry, “Well you are one to talk! You just made out with Hope fucking Mikaelson in front of everyone just to spite me!”

Josie was incredulous, “Why do you always turn everything about you? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I kissed Hope because I like her? Because I’m over you?” 

“No one gets over me, Jojo. My love is a drug. Even if you get clean you will always be an addict.”

“You are such a narcissistic, self-absorbed bitch who thinks the world revolves around her with no regards people’s feelings!!” With every word Josie stepped closer to her ex, her face reflecting the harshness of the words.

Their faces were inches apart. 

“And you are a liar.” Penelope said as she pushed Josie backwards against a tree. Stepping towards her and holding her shoulders against the tree trunk. “And I don’t believe you.”

Penelope pushed her entire body against Josie’s, her lips a mere centimeter from Josie’s.

Josie’s breath hitched. She didn’t know what to do. Making out with Penelope in the middle of the forest was not part of her plan, but she knew she had very little will power when it comes to the seductress in front of her.

“Face it, Jojo,” Penelope whispered, “you could never resist me. You will always come crawling back to me, craving satisfaction,” Penelope put one hand over Josie’s hip, caressing her, “your heart and your body will always melt at my touch,” she spread little butterfly kisses to Josie’s neck, “and no attraction, no matter how new and exciting, will ever compare to what we had together.”

Josie felt useless, drowning in the ocean of Penelope’s touch and attention, almost crying at the way Penelope’s words were spot on, no matter how much she hated them and hated herself for them.

Penelope held her cheek with one hand, bringing their lips unbearably close together, their bodies still pressed almost as one. “You can go now, if you’d like. I mean, you are over me, aren’t you?”

Using all of her built up fury, frustration and unbelievable attraction, Josie pulled Penelope into her body and crashed their lips together. 

This wasn’t a gentle or loving kiss, this was raw anger and lust. Months of pent up frustration all released into one kiss. Their lips were brute and hands harsh, searching helplessly for every bit of exposed skin they could find. As soon as Penelope’s tongue licked Josie’s bottom lip and was granted access, both girls audibly moaned. Their tongues were clashing, bodies aching for the other, pressed together and moving in sync. 

After a few long minutes of kissing, Penelope couldn’t take it anymore. She put one leg in between Josie’s. And pressed. Hard. As Josie’s head flew backwards from pleasure, Penelope’s mouth began attacking her neck, kissing, sucking and licking. Leaving plenty of marks to show everyone Josie’s was her territory.

Josie was grabbing at anything Penelope. Scratching her bare back and leaving clear fingernail marks and scratches, moaning her name and grinding on her leg. Just as Josie thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Penelope pulled Josie’s dress down and began kissing and caressing her chest.

Josie grabbed Penelope’s face and brought her to another searing kiss, while switching their positions and roughly pushing Penelope against the tree. Pushing Penelope’s chest backwards with one hand, the other lifted the gladiator skirt and started squeezing her thighs and caressing the area. After a few moments of these teasings, almost touching her most sensitive spot and then pulling back, Penelope couldn’t take it anymore.

“Josie…” She whispered.

Josie held Penelope’s chin up, turning her face around harshly and whispering in her ear, “I want to hear you beg for me. It is not only I that can’t stay away, you can’t resist me either.” She bit her earlobe and continued her teasing antics.

Penelope swallowed her pride, she was in no position to be cocky. “I beg you, please. I belong to you.”

And with that Josie touched her where she needed her the most, making Penelope moan a little too loudly, undoubtedly grabbing people’s attention. 

———————-

After a few minutes, Penelope coming down from her high, they both stayed in the same position, looking into each other’s eyes attempting to understand what just happened. Josie was with her dress down to her waist, no bra, and Penelope with her skirt hiked up, pressed between Josie and the tree.

“Well, well, well… Isn’t this a sight for sore eyes?” 

Both girls immediately attempted to redress and regain some of the dignity they had lost, turning around to find Hope Mikaelson’s teasing smile.

“I was thinking you guys must have killed each other out here in the forest, but I guess you were too busy with a different style of fighting.” Hope couldn’t conceal her amused expression at the situation she was caught in.

“Shut up, Mikaelson…” Both girls said in unison, and walked back towards the party.

\----------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this fic so much!!
> 
> Please leave comments with remarks or suggestions! I would love some ideas and prompts on what to write next. What would you like to see?


End file.
